


we have magic running through our veins

by uselessroar



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Evie-Centric, F/F, a hogwarts au that takes place during the hp books, bc sofia carson owns my ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessroar/pseuds/uselessroar
Summary: Genevieve White and how the world is messed upthe kind of plot-heavy hogwarts au which is honestly all about evie





	we have magic running through our veins

Evie stares out the train window. She sits alone, blue hair in braids, with her only companion her cat Othello. She strokes his fur absentmindedly as her mind wanders back to the events occurring before she had boarded the train.  
  
(She can almost hear her mother's voice echoing in her ears, the look of derision she'd sent a group of redheads imprinted on the back of her eyelids. Although Mother seemed to think the Weasleys were beneath her, Evie couldn't help but think that they looked like they were enjoying themselves much more than she had been. Mrs Weasley had been in tears, hugging her children while cradling yet another in her arms, but Mother had sent her off with a pat on her shoulder and a reminder to be good without so much as a smile.)  
  
Her thoughts are interrupted when there is a knock on the train door and a familiar head pops in. Jay Ibn Jafar smiles at her charmingly, his short hair ruffled and untidy.  
  
“Hey Evie,” He greets, sliding the door open fully once he sees that it is only her and revealing a purple-haired girl standing behind him, “This is Mal.”  
  
The two of them enter her cabin without asking for an invitation, plopping themselves down once they'd settled their luggage. Evie spends the time observing Mal, recognising her distinctive hair colour immediately. Her mother had put a lot of effort into training her to be able to identify anybody who is anybody in the Wizarding World.  
  
“Mal?” She asks, raising an eyebrow, “As in Maleficent Faerie?”  
  
The purple-haired girl shrugs her shoulders, waving her hands with mock enthusiasm, “The one and only.”  
  
Jay snorts, “Technically, there are two.”  
  
“Well, the one and only that isn't in prison, then,” Mal corrects, rolling her eyes at the boy and turning her gaze to the girl she'd just met. Her eyes flicker to her blue hair, curiosity clear in her emerald eyes.  
  
“Mal,” Jay begins, mockingly bowing as he gestures to his childhood companion, “This is Evie.”  
  
Evie bows her head slightly towards Mal, a charming smile painted on her lips. She sees Jay's amused face out of the corner of her eyes as she winks flirtatiously at his new friend.  
  
“A pleasure,” She purrs, like her mother taught her how to. (Mother probably hadn't meant for her to use it for a pretty girl with only a mother in Azkaban instead of a pretty boy with a powerful family, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her.)  
  
Mal flushes a pretty pink colour, eyes widening slightly at Evie’s flirting. She clearly does not know how to respond, green eyes shifting away from Evie towards her owl. Evie watches her amusedly, pouting slightly when Jay changes the subject to what houses they wanted to be sorted in.  
  
“I hope I get Slytherin,” He says, brown eyes wide with the excitement that only children seem capable, “The other houses sound lame.”  
  
“Same,” Mal agrees without hesitation, eyes twinkling mischievously, “Mum was in Slytherin so I will be too.”  
  
Evie shrugs, “Whites are usually in Hufflepuff.”  
  
(What she doesn't say is that Mother had been in Slytherin. Her maternal family had a reputation for being Dark, and most of them had been sorted into Slytherin. Both Mal and Jay are well aware of this fact, his dark eyes flickering away from Evie’s because he knows how touchy the subject is and her green eyes watching her curiously. Evie feigns ignorance. She pretends that she is fully White, with not a hint of Black running through her veins.  
  
She can almost hear her sister's voice, reminding her that she is a White, that her blue hair, brown eyes and tanned complexion doesn't set her apart from her black-haired, blue-eyed and fair-skinned family. It was easy for Snow, she had inherited the traits and features most people associated the Whites with despite _her_ being the illegitimate child. Evie had not been so lucky.)  
  
They spend some time playing exploding snap, Evie coaching Mal through it once she admits that she's never played it before. Jay plays confidently, a cocky smirk on his face when he does much better than his new friend.  
  
“Wow,” He snorts as Mal pats at the small flame on her robes set by the sparks from the game, “You suck at this.”  
  
Mal shoots him a glare. She flips him off once the fire is put out, rolling her eyes at his laughter. Evie giggles, patting Mal's shoulder comfortingly, “Don't worry. Jay was terrible when he first started too.”  
  
“I was seven!” He says defensively, “And I didn't set my bloody clothes on fire, did I?”  
  
Mal rolls her eyes and smacks his head, causing the boy to pout and cradle it in response. Evie sighs playfully and pats his head in mock-comfort.  
  
“Children, children, stop fighting,” She says, inserting a pompous tone as she waves her arms around lightly.  
  
Jay laughs, setting his cards down and leaning back onto his seat. Evie puts hers down as well, sitting back and pulling Othello into her lap. He follows with little resistance, making himself comfortable as she strokes his black fur. The three of them sit in a comfortable silence, broken only by Othello's purring.  
  
Despite her nervousness during their introduction, Mal appears to be at complete ease with them, lying down horizontally across the seats and resting her legs on top of Jay's lap. The boy doesn't object, eyes remaining closed as he adjusts himself to make her position more comfortable. Evie watches the two of them fondly, the satisfactory feeling of a strong bond being established filling her. Mal turns her head slightly and meets her eyes with an inquisitive look, Evie simply smiles at her in reply. She turns to look out the window when Mal blushes and closes her eyes once again.  
  
A knock sounds on the cabin door. Evie turns her head towards the door and tightens her posture, Mal immediately sits up and puts her hand in her pocket, presumably grabbing hold of her wand, and Jay simply opens his eyes but Evie can read the tension in his body, ready to pounce. The door slides open, revealing a lady with the food trolley who nods at them in greeting before gesturing towards it.  
  
“Do you want anything from the trolley?” She asks, smiling when she sees Jay's face light up.  
  
He sits up slightly in excitement but his smile falls before he shakes his head. He leans back again and closes his eyes. Evie pauses, watching him carefully, before purchasing a few Chocolate Frogs, a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and some licorice wands. Mal eyes the food carefully, but declines as well.  
  
The lady bids them farewell once Evie pays for her food. Evie tosses a Chocolate Frog each onto her companions, smiling in amusement at their offended faces when the food hits her mark. Mal raises an eyebrow at her actions but Jay just sends her a grateful look before ripping it open.  
  
“Ugh,” He scowls, mouth full of chocolate, when he retrieves the card from the packaging, “I got another Dumbledore.”  
  
Evie hums sympathetically around the licorice wand in her mouth. Mal, on the other hand, eats her Chocolate Frog, tossing Jay her Nicholas Flamel card without even glancing at it.  
  
A prefect knocks on the cabin door. Jay opens it slightly and closes it a few seconds later after nodding at the redhead. He meets their quizzical gazes, answering their silent questions, “Weasley says that we’re nearly there, so we should probably change into our uniforms.”  
  
Mal makes a faint sound of disgust at the surname. Jay chuckles in agreement. Evie feels torn.  
  
The two girls change in the cabin, kicking Jay out. When they are done, they sit down in silence. With a start, Evie realises that it is the first time she's ever been alone with Mal. It feels like they've known each other for ages, despite just meeting. They sit in comfortable silence, Evie staring out the window once again while petting Othello and Mal staring at Evie.  
  
Mal averts her gaze when Jay returns, noisily throwing the door open and planting himself next to Evie.

* * *

The three of them climb into a boat together, Jay helping Evie into it. Evie can hear Jay's whispered explanation of Evie’s need to have her appearance in a good state constantly and pretends that she can't. As long as Jay doesn't mention the scoldings, beatings and starvation Evie suffered whenever she dirtied any of her clothes, she couldn't care less. She is just thankful that they hadn't heeded the groundskeeper’s words of having four to a boat, or else somebody else, in addition to Mal, would be privy to one of Evie’s many weaknesses. Mal doesn't have a verbal response, and as she's facing away from them (and towards the breathtaking castle that is their school), Evie wonders if the girl understands Jay’s words at all. But when the boat reaches the other side of the lake, Mal helps Evie off of it.

  
(When Mal jumps off the second the boat reaches land and offers her hand to her, Evie just stares at her in disbelief. The shorter girl simply raises an eyebrow at her, pulls her up and doesn't bring up Evie's weirdness at all. The entire interaction made Evie feel warm despite it being quite chilly that night.)  
  
(Many years down the road, Jay would raise a glass in one hand while gesturing dramatically with the other as he proclaims that that is the moment when he knew that Mal and Evie were meant to be.)

* * *

“Faerie, Maleficent!”  
  
The hall immediately turns silent, one could hear a pin drop. The purple-haired girl walks confidently towards the hat, face impassive as she ignores the slack-jawed gazes of her schoolmates. Right before she sits, emerald eyes look straight at brown and Jay nods reassuringly in response.  
  
“Slytherin!” The hat shouts the second it comes into contact with Mal’s head. Whispers immediately fill the hall. Mal ignores them once again, coolly returning the hat to Professor McGonagall and taking a seat at Slytherin's table without her face betraying any emotion.

“What a surprise,” Evie hears one of her future classmates quip sarcastically, and Evie feels tempted to turn around and punch them.  
  
She watches all of the sortings carefully, taking note of who went where and their reactions to it. She only breaks concentration when she hears, “Jay Ibn Jafar!”  
  
She turns to the boy next to her, brushing her fingers against his momentarily. His face is emotionless, posture slouched in an uncaring way but after years of knowing him, she can sense the underlying tension beneath his devil-may-care attitude. He slumps onto the stool, eyes surveying the student body as he listens to it speak in his mind. She sees his eyes pause for a split second before continuing, sees his jaw tighten and knows that the sorting isn't going the way he planned.  
  
(She knows anything but Slytherin will mean a death sentence for him.)  
  
However, a few seconds later, the hat shouts “Slytherin!” and Evie breathes a sigh of relief internally.  
  
She watches as her best friend joins Mal at the table, forcing the boy seated next to her to scoot so he could sit with her. Her hand fiddles with her necklace as she watches the rest of the sortings with rapt attention despite being emotionally detached from them.  
  
Then, “White, Genevieve!”  
  
She walks towards the stool, heart thumping crazily in her chest. She's the last one to be sorted. Without her permission, her eyes swivel towards the Slytherin table, where her eyes meet emerald. She tries to ignore the tugging on her lips when the other girl blushes, tries to maintain her poker face but is unsure of whether or not she succeeds. She sits as gracefully as she can, eyes staring straight ahead without registering anything as the hat ponders her fate.  
  
“Extremely intelligent,” The hat whispers, and Evie feels uncomfortable at the feeling of someone intruding on her mind, “But cunning as well.”  
  
“I see, Genevieve, you wonder if you are a White or a Black,” The hat says, “Hufflepuff or Slytherin. But I must say you are both and neither.”

Confusion fills Evie, but her poker face remains in place.  
  
“You are loyal _and_ cunning,” It elaborates, “but only to a certain extent for both. You would do well in both Hufflepuff and Slytherin. But you would _excel_ elsewhere.”  
  
Evie feels like she can't breathe. She doesn’t understand. She hadn't seen this coming, had figured that the sorting will finally solve the question of whether she belongs to the House of Black or the House of White. She hadn't even thought about the possibility of being neither.  
  
“Ravenclaw,” The hat shouts, and she is glad to hand it back to the professor and hurry toward the table decorated in blues and silvers. She places herself next to a boy with white curly hair who tenses when she gracefully sits down but relaxes when she doesn't do anything after that.  
  
As soon as she takes her seat, the headmaster says a few words and begins the feast. Evie stares at the food in front of her, appetite lost after the emotional shock she has endured. In contrast, the boy next to her stuffs his face, lacking any kind of table manners, which makes her want to eat even less. He meets her gaze for a split second and flinches away from the food.  
  
“Sorry,” He mutters, voice high, as he pushes the plate from him slightly and wipes his mouth with a napkin.  
  
Only now does Evie realise that he looks a little younger than the rest of their classmates. She feels a pang in her heart as she raises an eyebrow and pulls the plate towards him again.  
  
“Don't apologise,” She says, shrugging, “I’m just not hungry.”  
  
The boy stares at her, probably trying to deduce on whether or not she is being sincere. She looks away from him, feeling exposed under his analytical gaze, and takes a sip of her water.

* * *

As the weeks pass, Evie settles into a routine. She befriends all of her housemates in the same year, and she quite likes all of them. However, she and the boy with white hair, Carlos, cling to one another as much as they can. They eat their meals together and pair up in every class, and they actually have conversations. It turns out that Carlos lives in a Muggle area, a world Evie has never stepped foot in, and she's curious about it. Carlos, in return, despite having been raised by a witch, has not been exposed to the Wizarding world and wants to know all about it.  
  
Despite how different they seem, and they are well aware of the whispers of their classmates, Evie knows how similar they truly are, deep down. (She can see them, the invisible marks, the hunger. She sees the way he flinches at what seems to be nothing at times. It's like looking in a mirror.)

(One night, way past curfew, Carlos admits that he had changed his birth certificate to make him two years older.

“They said the youngest they would hire was ten,” he whispers into the still night, the moonlight shining through the window making his hair look like it glows, “So I said I was.”

Evie stares at him, unable to get rid of the thought of how angelic he looks in the moonlight. How much younger he seemed.

Now, Evie still stands by the fact that they are more similar than they seem, but they are also very different. Carlos is so, so much stronger than her.)  
  
The only class that the Ravenclaws share with the Slytherins is Herbology. So Evie only sees Jay three times a week, and they never work together because he's got Mal and she's got Carlos and Evie's fine with that. She is. She can't possibly ditch Carlos for a lesson because her other best friend is there, after all, and Carlos is a much better partner than Jay ever could be. The amount of times Mal shoots Evie a _‘What is wrong with this guy?’_ look during a single lesson shows just how awful of a partner Jay would be.  
  
So Evie's _fine_.  
  
But as the weeks pass, Mal’s looks get fewer and fewer until one day she doesn't even glance in her direction, too busy pulling a prank on Lucian Bole. Evie doesn't even realise it, doesn't even notice the distance between them widening until Carlos points it out.  
  
“You haven't talked to Jay in a while,” The curly-haired boy says abruptly, causing Evie to pause mid-sentence while writing her Charms essay. She pulls her quill back, setting it down next to her half-filled piece of parchment and furrows her eyebrows in thought. Through the window, Evie can see the Slytherins having quidditch practice despite the heavy rain. It’s January, she realises, and she last spoke to Jay in person sometime in November.  
  
“Huh,” She mutters, “I didn't even notice.”  
  
Carlos looks at her once again with the look in his eyes where he looks like he's trying to figure Evie out. A thought suddenly occurs to her, and she pauses, tilting her head in curiosity, “Did you think that we had a fight?”  
  
The younger boy shrugs his shoulders, resuming his essay. He offers Evie a Sugar Quill, one he had undoubtedly stolen from an unwitting student, which she takes and pops into her mouth immediately.

“Ugh,” she groans, staring at her essay, “I forgot what I was going to write.”

The topic is dropped and completely forgotten about.

(For Christmas, Carlos had stayed behind in the castle while Evie had gone back home for her family’s annual Christmas party. They hadn't exchanged any letters, the form of communication quite foreign to both of them after having seen each other every day for the past four months. When Evie had returned, she couldn't keep the smile off her face as she handed Carlos her gift to him. He had seemed so stunned, and her heart had broken when she found out that it was the first present anybody had ever given him in his entire life.)  
  
(Later, she finds out that both Mal and Jay had stayed. Jay sends her a thank you letter for the food basket and new beanie she'd gotten for him. Mal awkwardly adds her thank you in Jay’s post-script about the jacket she'd gotten for her. Despite both of them being there, she knows that Carlos had spent Christmas alone.)

* * *

The issue rears its ugly head again at the end of June.  
  
On the train journey back to King’s Cross, the four of them share a carriage but Evie can't help but feel like it is divided into two. She is seated next to the window, her copy of Magical Drafts and Potions in her lap, as she and Carlos debate about the Wiggenweld potion. She ignores the textbook in her lap, hands gesturing as she argues her point. Carlos rolls his eyes at her words, asking her to check the textbook.  
  
“How many times do I have to say that the textbook is wrong?” Evie growls, mouth dropping open when Carlos rolls his eyes at her again.  
  
Their debate is interrupted by Mal, who tosses a Chocolate Frog at Evie’s face. The blue-haired girl pauses, so taken aback that her frustration is forgotten. She turns to see Jay laid out across the seats, asleep, with his legs across Mal’s lap and his arms folded above his head.  
  
“Hey nerds,” She begins, rolling her eyes, “Some people need peace and quiet to sleep.”  
  
Evie can't help but feel her cheeks pinking in embarrassment. She apologises softly and hides her head in her book.  
  
(Evie doesn't see, but Carlos sees Mal’s eyes softening as she looks at the embarrassed girl. He sees her open her mouth slightly, as if to reassure her, before seeming to think better of it and closing her eyes and going to sleep.)  
  
Evie wakes both of them up before the train comes to a stop. She watches them rub their eyes tiredly with sad eyes. Carlos sits next to her, already dressed in Muggle clothing. He sits in silence, reverting back to the boy Evie met at the start-of-term feast all those months ago. She slides some Galleons and Sickles into his palms before the others return from changing into their Muggle clothes, giving him a look when he tries to hand them back.

He sighs and fixes a serious gaze onto her, chocolate brown eyes showing his uneasiness at accepting her offer. She purses her lips, rolls her hazel eyes, closes his hand around the money, and returns to her book. 

(“I’m a White,” She would tell him, years later, “Money is nothing to me.”)

* * *

They say their goodbyes on the train, each having a personal reason for not wanting others to be privy to their show of friendship towards one another. Evie pulls both boys into hugs, making them promise to be safe. They leave first, needing to navigate their way home themselves.  
  
She turns to Mal, who sends her an awkward smile and wave. Evie looks at her weirdly, taken aback by the stiffness of Mal’s farewell.

She smiles at how awkward Mal is when they're alone together, trying not to laugh as she waves, “See you in September.”

“Bye,” Mal replies, fiddling with her jacket sleeves.  
  
Evie hesitates slightly before leaving, grabbing hold of her trunk and dragging herself outside to look for her family. The platform is filled with families, and Evie is much too short to see over them.  
  
“Evie!” She hears a familiar voice call, and her heart lifts. She rushes towards its source and throws her arms around her.  
  
“Snow!” She squeals, proper decorum forgotten as she clings tightly onto her older sister, “You came!”  
  
“Genevieve,” Mother scolds, pricking the bubble of happiness Evie had been in and sending her straight back into reality, “Watch yourself.”  
  
She disentangles herself from her sister, apologising to her mother. She feels the tension in Snow’s hand when she holds it, and grips it tighter to show that she's okay. Snow sighs, shrinking her trunk and keeping it in her pocket.  
  
Mother walks ahead as Snow and Evie hold hands, the eleven-year-old blabbering about how she is ahead of her entire class in Potions to the twenty-one-year-old. When Evie’s mother steps through the barrier, Snow stops and runs a hand through Evie’s hair.  
  
“I want you to know, Evie,” She says quickly, “That I am so proud of you. And I love you. No matter what your mother says.”  
  
Evie pauses, the childishness in her that surfaces whenever her beloved older sister is around dimming. She gulps, fear gripping her, “What is she going to do?”  
  
“I don't know,” Snow whispers, “But I disobeyed her and she found out.”

(Disobeyed Mother about what, Evie didn't know. She would only find out years later,  when her sister’s former boyfriend would approach her and explain everything.)

They step into the Muggle world, composing themselves. Evie launches back into her story about a potion gone wrong, and Snow laughs at the all the right places. Grimhilde doesn't even pause in her step, doesn't notice a single thing out of place.  
  
A few weeks later, Snow White is found unconscious in the kitchen of her family's house. Her eleven-year-old half-sister is the one who finds her. It is a moment that will haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life.

(The sight of her sister’s unmoving body slumped over the dining table shortly after dawn broke, already-fair skin unnaturally pale and barely breathing, will torment her for years to come.

“Snow,” She had called softly, trying not to wake Piffy and Dandy, and shaken her shoulder, “Wake up. You're lucky that I woke up earlier than Mother today.”

She had furrowed her eyebrows in concern when her sister, who was a light-sleeper, didn't even stir. Her shaking became rougher. 

“Snow,” Her voice louder and more insistent, fear tingeing her tone, “Wake up.”

Her mother had walked into her calling her sister’s name repeatedly and shaking her roughly with tears in her eyes. She had called St. Mungo’s immediately after hearing the panicked explanation of her daughter, remaining calm and collected throughout it. Father had been just as upset as Evie.

Evie had spent the day in the hospital, her plans of heading to Diagon Alley to purchase Jay’s birthday present forgotten.

Snow had promised to take her.)

A half-eaten apple is recovered close to her body. She is rushed to St. Mungo’s where they discover that she is simply unconscious. The aurors discover that the apple is covered in a potion that nobody has ever come across.  
  
(It is only when she hears the news that Evie recalls that her mother had taught her everything Evie knew about Potions.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sole reason why I asked if it was Evelyn or Genevieve
> 
> im sorry that there's so little malvie and the chapter is quite rushed


End file.
